Various ground drilling operations are known, such as exploring and/or extracting oil and other natural resources from subterranean deposits. Typically, a drilling operation is conducted on a drill rig comprising a raised drilling platform or work floor located proximate the drilling location. A blowout preventer (BOP) system comprises large, specialized valves or similar mechanical devices, used to seal, control and monitor fluid and/or gas wells. A blowout preventer manages extreme erratic pressures and uncontrolled fluids and/or gasses emanating from a well reservoir during drilling, which can lead to an event known as a blowout or kick. A blowout preventer system can include an assembly of several stacked blowout preventers of varying type and function, as well as auxiliary components. A typical blowout preventer system can include components such as electrical and hydraulic lines, control pods, hydraulic accumulators, test valves, kill and choke lines and valves, rams, valves, seals, riser joints, hydraulic connectors, and a support frame.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.